Home At Last
by impossibledreams2007
Summary: An Anastasia fanfic. Taken place after the movie. Anya and Dimitri celebrate their wedding night by consummating their marriage. Warning: Lemon! Please rr!


A/N: Well I never thought I'd do this…but I am writing my first lemon. So please be kind! This takes place as soon as the movie ends with Anya and Dimitri on the boat. Before the scene they went to a church and got married so now they are sharing their wedding night together for the first time. R/R

Dimitri and Anya danced on the boat for what seemed like an entire lifetime. This was the happiest night of their lives, as well as the scariest since they were almost killed by the evil Rasputin. But declaring their undying love to each other made them forget all of their troubles they had before. Sure they started out rough on their way to Paris from Russia, but as Vlad said, their love from the start was an "unspoken attraction." Sure enough it was. They fell in love more and more each day during their long journey, both making several discoveries about themselves and even giving up what they wanted most of all for each other. Dimitri gave up the award money and Anya gave up her royal title. Love brought them together and nothing seemed to stand in their way.

After Dimitri and Anya finished their dance, Dimitri pulled Anya in for a kiss. His lips pressed hard and passionately against hers. Her lips tasted so sweet and soft. He wrapped his arms around her tightly while Anya rubbed her hands up and down his back. After what seemed like an eternity they stopped kissing and just held each other. Anya sighed and said "Dimitri, there's nowhere I would rather be in the world right now than to be in your arms."

Dimitri smiled and kissed her on the top of the head and replied, "Me too Anya."

Anya looked up and smiled at her husband. She gave him a sweet peck on the cheek and said softly, "Come on lets go inside, it's getting rather chilly." She took his hand and led him inside the hallway and into their suite. Pooka followed behind them.

Anya opened the door into the suite's living room and sat down on the couch while Dimitri went to pour some champagne. Pooka hopped into Anya's lap to as she began to pet him. She then looked at herself in the mirror and noticed her hair was still in her up do, but it was messy from the fight earlier. She carefully undid her hair and let it fall down to her shoulders. Dimitri turned around and saw her beautiful hair all the way down. He liked it that way. He smiled at her, which made her blush.

'He's so handsome.' She thought to herself. His looks made her feel weak to the knees. She also never knew how charming he was until that evening. He was everything she could ever hope for in a man. He came towards her with two champagne glasses and Pooka hopped down to the floor. Dimitri handed a glass to Anya and said,

"Here's to the start of a new life for both of us as husband and wife." He smiled and hit his glass against hers and they drank. After they finished, Anya set her glass down and took Dimitri's hand into hers and just stared at him. Dimitri was confused as to why she was staring at him.

"What?" he asked in a playful, curious way.

"Nothing, it's just that I can't believe we're married. After all we have been through together and we're here safe and sound." Anya said as she looked into Dimitri's beautiful brown eyes.

"I know. I just can't believe you're actually married to me when you could have had anything you wanted in the world. Hell, you could have had a prince, but you chose me instead. Why Anya?" he asked as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Because after what Grandmama told me about you not taking the 10 million rubles, I was just shocked. When she told me, I knew from that moment you must really love me. And then I realized I loved you too. I started on this journey not knowing who I was and I wanted to find love and family. But you really did help me find all of them. You are my family. You helped me realize who I really was. I don't need a fancy title and all the money in the world. All I want is you Dimitri. I want to be your wife forever and ever. I want to bear your children. I want to you here to protect me. Heck I want you so I can have someone to argue with." She did that adorable laugh that Dimitri loved and then finally she said, "I love you." and smiled.

Dimitri was so overwhelmed with joy after what she said, tears ran down from his eyes. This beautiful woman who was glowing before him loved him. A slick conman who never learned to appreciate love before had someone who was in love with him. And he was deeply in love with her. He said back to her, "Anya, you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me in my life. You're like oxygen; without you I can't live. And I almost had let you go forever for the second time and I swear to God I'll never do that again."

"You mean when you rescued me from the palace when we were kids?" Anya said. Dimitri stared at her in shock and asked,

"Anya, you knew about that?"

"Not at first but earlier this evening I began to think about more of my life. It was like all my memories came back to me or something. I don't know. But when I thought long and hard about the brave boy who helped Grandmama and me escape during the siege, your face somehow showed up in that picture. I always knew it was you. I have always dreamed of that escape, seeing your face in my dreams. And when I saw you that day in the Catherine Palace, I recognized your face. It wasn't clear at first how I recognized you but I did. Later on as I regained more and more of my memory….I was certain it was you."

Dimitri couldn't believe what he was hearing. Truth of the matter was, he always knew she was Anastasia. He tried to ignore it at first but he couldn't. He never thought that she would remember him. Anya touched his face with her soft, gentle hands which felt cool against his skin and said softly, "We were destined to be together Dimitri. Fate put us to the ultimate test and we won…. we won."

She took her hands into his and held them. He looked straight at her into her blue eyes. She was right. Destiny had brought them together after so many years. He was so happy that she actually remembered him as the little kitchen boy who saved her life. Dimitri got closer to her and kissed her softly and pulled back and whispered,

"I love you more than life itself." Anya smiled at him and she leaned in and kissed him hard. He wrapped his arms around her tight while her hands were buried in his soft, brown hair as she kissed him.

Dimitri mumbled against her mouth. "Anya, please….make love to me?" He asked hungrily but with full of love. Anya nodded and kissed him back. He picked her and carried her into the bedroom. He closed the door behind him, leaving Pooka in the living room. He carried her over on to the bed and laid her down as they continued to kiss more. He gently began to lay on top of her. Their kiss was full of fire and passion as their hands traveled up and down each other.

After several minutes they both began to feel completely aroused. They sat half way up on the bed as Anya unbuttoned Dimitri's shirt. She threw it on the ground and stood up to take off her tattered, coronation ball gown. Dimitri watched as she took everything off. Anya looked deeply into his eyes and he looked into hers. Finally she had all of her undergarments off and stood there before him. Dimitri whispered, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

Anya walked over back towards the bed. She helped Dimitri unbuckle his belt and Dimitri slid his pants off. He brought her closer to him, and started to run his fingers through her auburn waves of hair. He leaned to kiss her shoulder, then her neck and finally he asked asked, "Have you done this before?"

"No, have you?" she asked.

"No."

"Really? I thought you might have been with many girls." Anya said.

"I can honestly say I haven't. I was too wrapped up in my own world that I never wanted to fall in love…until now that is." He responded truthfully. Anya smiled and kissed him. He pulled back and whispered, "I don't want to hurt you Anya."

"I'm not afraid Dimitri." she whispered. "I'm ready." she said. She kissed his neck which brought chills up and down Dimitri's spine. He moaned softly as she kissed him from his neck all the way down to his chest. Dimitri pulled Anya closer to him as he started to kiss her neck back. Anya made a moan as he suckled her neck and she began to lay down on the bed bringing Dimitri down with her.

As Dimitri kissed her neck his hands rubbed all over her milky breasts. Anya moaned as he rubbed them. Finally he began to kiss them. His mouth traveled all over them, which gave Anya such pleasure. Her hands were buried in his hair as he continued to suck.

'God he's good.' She thought. Feeling his tongue flicking her nipples was like ecstasy. She lifted his chin up and brought his mouth to hers. As they kissed, Dimitri's hands traveled down between her legs. He could feel her warm, wetness around his two fingers. Her walls began to contract and pulsate as he slid his fingers in and Anya moaned louder than before. He stopped and asked, "Did that hurt?" and she said,

"No it was wonderful. Please don't stop."

Dimitri smiled and did as his wife commanded. He continued to pleasure her. Anya loved it so much. She was moaning softly which made Dimitri happy. 'I can't believe how much she's enjoying this.' He even had to admit that he was afraid of doing this as well. But he was beginning to learn that it wasn't as scary as he thought it would be. It was actually going quite fine so far. Finally he pulled his fingers out and they kissed each other deeply.

It was time for Anya to return the pleasure. She sat up to lay Dimitri down on the bed. She kissed his chest as her hands reached down between his legs. She began to rub his manhood which made Dimitri let out a gasp and mumbled, "Oh God," between breaths.

He closed his eyes and began to harden more as Anya rubbed him as hard she could. She watched him as she pleasured him and smiled at her beloved as he panted and moaned. Dimitri was breathing so hard and could feel himself hardening. It felt wonderful. Finally Dimitri had to stop her.

"Wait Anya." He said. He looked into her eyes, which told her 'it was time.' Anya knew and nodded. She was afraid but she wanted it more than anything. He laid her down on her back gently and rolled himself on top of her. He looked down at his beloved wife and asked, "Ready?"

She nodded and he kissed her hard and began to arch his way in. Anya bit her lip and winced from the pain as he inched his way in more. She let out a loud cry and Dimitri kissed her tears and said, "I'm so sorry Anya."

"No Dimitri don't apologize. I can do this. Please don't stop." she said and Dimitri nodded and continued to inch in.

She was still in pain and started to dig her nails into his skin. Dimitri looked at her and said softly, "Just look into my eyes and never keep them off me." And she did as he continued to make his way in. She noticed how lovingly he was looking at her. It made Anya more confident and she quickly forgot about the pain. He finally made it all the way in.

He began to thrust gently at first against her. Eventually the pain began to go away and Anya laid there as he began to make love to her. His thrusts were slow and gentle at first until his pace became quicker. He gently took her into his arms and Anya laid her head back as he continued to thrust his body against hers. Anya made pleasurable moans and cried, "Oh Dimitri…" she didn't want him to stop. He felt so good inside her. She looked at him and Dimitri leaned in to kiss her, as his thrusts were harder than ever. He began to massage her breasts and kissed her neck. He moaned and whispered, "I love…you..so…much…" lovingly and hesitatingly in her ear. Anya smiled from those words that brought her chills every time he said that to her.

He pounded and thrust as hard as he could into her until finally, he ejaculated inside her. They collapsed on each other and Dimitri rested his head above her chest. Both were out of breath and breathed deeply in and out. Anya's ran her fingers in Dimitri's hair and she said, "That was incredible."

Dimitri looked at his wife and whispered, "I couldn't agree more darling."

"Mmm..I love it when you call me that." She said.

"What? Darling?" he asked as he moved his head closer to hers.

"Mmmhmm." She replied as she leaned up to kiss his cheek. He smiled at her and rubbed his thumb up and down her face and whispered, "Anya…my darling." He said it with full of love and truth. He kissed her forehead and rested his forehead on top of hers. He closed his eyes and pictured the way they were at that moment. He never wanted to forget that night. His hands traveled up and down her arms as their heads rested against each other's. Finally after several minutes Anya finally spoke,

"I think it's time we went to sleep honey." He smiled, he loved it that she called him 'honey.'

He said, "Yeah, I'm so exhausted, especially from this." He finally pulled out of her and rolled over to her side. He reached over for the lamp to turn it off and both began to get underneath the covers. They faced each other and Dimitri whispered, "Good night Anya, I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back. They leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss, followed by a soft peck. She then turned around and allowed him to wrap his arms around her. She felt so safe and secure in his arms. 'I'm home at last.' she thought. Dimitri kissed her shoulder and both of them drifted to sleep, peacefully as they dreamed of their new lives with each other all night long.

Phew! My first lemon. Never thought I'd see the day. Let me know what you think. Please r/r! Thanks for reading this.


End file.
